In a home network of computing devices, a device on the network typically is set up or configured with particular information that enables communications with the other devices on the network. For instance, in a household that includes more than one personal computing device or digital entertainment device, a network may include a router that is configured to operate with each device and to direct communications between the devices. When a network includes wireless communications, the wireless devices and the wireless access points that connect the wireless devices to the network typically are configured to communicate using a common set of wireless parameters or settings.